This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with hinged housings such as laptop computers.
Laptop computers include upper and lower housings that are coupled by hinges. A keyboard and track pad are mounted in the lower housing. A display is mounted in the upper housing. The hinges allow the upper housing to be rotated with respect to the lower housing, so that the computer can be opened and closed and so that the angle of the display can be adjusted when the computer is open.
Gaps can develop between the upper and lower housings along a hinge axis that is located between the hinges. The gaps create clearance between the upper and lower housings. This clearance allows the upper housing to be moved with respect to the lower housing without interference from the lower housing, but can allow a user to view components within the interior of the computer and can allow dust and other contaminants to enter into the interior of the computer.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved hinge gap arrangements for electronic devices such as laptop computers.